1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of surface mounting light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the method of manufacturing the same and, in particular, to a thinner package structure of surface mounting light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Due to the fast progress in electronics technology, both electronic devices and their relevant products are becoming lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Aside from minimizing the electronic elements, the surface mounting technology is widely used. A printed circuit board (PCB) is often used as the substrate of a surface mounting LED. A prior art as shown in FIG. 1, an LED chip 10 is mounted on a printed circuit board 30, and a bonding wire 20 couples the LED chip 10 and the PCB 30.
The whole structure is encapsulated by epoxy 40 in order to protect the LED chip 10 and the bonding wire 20. The PCB 30 is conducted to some other components through a hole 31. The structure is thicker since it includes at least three layers of the LED chip 10, the bonding wire 20 and the PCB 30. Therefore, under the trend of lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller products, the manufacturing method using a PCB as the substrate of an LED chip can not fulfill the requirement.
There is another prior art using a lead frame as the substrate to support the LED chip. The package structure is composed of a lead frame 20. It is done supporting a chip 30 and providing wires for electrical connection to external devices. As shown in FIG. 2, the LED chip 10 is mounted on the lead frame 32, through which the chip 10 is conductible to the other components. The LED chip 10 is coupled to the pin 33 of the lead frame 32. The whole structure is also encapsulated by epoxy 40. The problem is the same as the one described above. The structure mentioned above is thicker because the LED chip 10 is mounted on the surface of the PCB or the lead frame.
Therefore what is needed is a less thick package structure that meets the trend of lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller products.
An object of the invention is to provide a thinner package structure and the method for manufacturing a surface mounting LED element. The LED chip is inlaid inside the PCB so as to reduce the thickness of the structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a surface mounting LED element that makes it possible to emit from multiple surfaces of the structure. The LED chip and the bonding wires are inlaid in a cavity formed in the PCB so that the light is able to emit from multiple surfaces of the LED chip.
The invention provides a package structure of a surface mounting light emitting diode (LED) element and its manufacturing method. The structure includes a substrate having a cavity and a plurality of pads insulating from each other; at least one LED chip wholly inlaid in the cavity; a bonding wire for coupling the LED chips and the plurality of pads; a cope filled in the cavity and covering the top surface of the substrate for protecting the LED chips and the bonding wire.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.